Married to an Angel
by Beemishbeliever
Summary: One of the Angels gets married, but what will she have to overcome to get to the big day.


Disclaimer: Charlie's Angels is the property of Spelling Goldberg. This story is meant solely for entertainment purposes and I retain only the rights to the plot and the characters that I have created. 

A knock came upon the door; Kelly Garrett arose from her breakfast table, and headed to the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, but was glad to see her friend, Tiffany Welles through the peephole. She opened the door and greeted Tiffany warmly.

"So what brings you across the road this morning," Kelly asked. "I thought that you would be working."

"Can't I just stop in to see you?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course you can, it's just that you usually come over in the evening, not usually at 8:00 a.m." Kelly replied as she glanced at her watch.

"If it's a bad time, Kel, I can come back later, I just thought I'd stop by." Tiffany responded sounding unsure of herself.

"No Tif, I really don't have anything planned today, would you like some coffee," she said walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah Kel, that would be great," Tiffany replied following her into the kitchen.

Kelly poured the coffee, and handed the cup to Tiffany, which she took with her left hand. That's when Kelly noticed the ring, and suddenly this morning visit made sense to her. Kelly smiled, but tried not to let on that she had noticed anything different. 

"Cream and sugar?" Kelly asked already knowing how Tiffany took her coffee.

"Yes, both please," Tiffany replied.

"So how are things down at the law office?" Kelly inquired.

"I'll be glad when I finally finish up my courses and can finally get my license to practice law up here. Right now, I feel like a law clerk, I spend most of my day just typing briefs for the other lawyers."

"Have you spoken to anyone about this? It seems like they are not utilizing your talents fully."

"No, I realize that there really isn't much else for me to do. Kyle often consults me about cases. I think some of the other lawyers resent me a little." Tiffany said looking down at her coffee.

"I guess I can understand that a little. I know that if they gave you a chance to prove yourself that they would see why Kyle decided to hire you." Kelly said encouragingly.

"I'm not so sure, maybe they're right, maybe I should have earned the position within the firm."

"You did earn it," Kelly replied emphatically. "You were almost the head prosecutor in Boston, you've been an extremely successful lawyer. It isn't as though you have nothing to put on a resume."

"I know you're right, but I know that I wouldn't be working there if it weren't for Kyle."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes, and he said pretty much what you just did." Tiffany replied laughing softly.

"So there you have it, who cares what the others think, as long as the boss is happy."

"I guess he must be happy with my work, after all he didn't give anyone else at the office, one of these," Tiffany replied as she put out her hand and a large grin spread across her face.

"Oh Tiffany, it's beautiful, when did he give it to you?" Kelly asked enthusiastically.

"Last night, I don't think I actually slept a moment the whole night. I couldn't wait to come over here and show you. That's the real reason for my early morning appearance." Tiffany confessed.

"Tif, this is really wonderful, I'm so happy for you. I know that you two have been seeing each other for awhile, and I always hoped it would end up this way, but it's almost too good to be true."

"I know, I've never felt quite like this. I mean I've dated guys and gone out with countless lawyers, but they all were really concerned with how I could help their careers, or how I could be their trophy wife. Kyle has always accepted me on an equal level. He's charming, handsome, fun, and incredibly supportive. I didn't think I'd ever find someone like that. I sure didn't think I'd find him in the way that I did." Tiffany admitted. 

"No, your opposing counsel isn't your normal first choice to date, not to mention the fact that he was the defendant's son." Kelly replied thinking of the irony of it all. 

"I'm so glad that I had no idea at the time, that you were his mother. I was already intimidated, that would have totally thrown me off." Tiffany acknowledged.

"Well you did an excellent job of convincing me that you were in complete control. I couldn't believe how calm you seemed. "

"Am I doing as good of a job right now?" Tiffany asked a little curiously.

"No," Kelly replied with a smile.

"At least it's not important that I appear in control right now." Tiffany agreed

"So have you set a wedding date?" 

"Yes, he chose the date, it is going to be Valentine's Day next year. Isn't that just incredibly sappy? I tried to argue him out of it, but he said he didn't want to wait too much longer and yet that would give us about four months to plan everything." 

As Tiffany was speaking, Kelly's mind drifted back to the only Valentine's day that she recalled having any meaning for her. It was the day that Kyle was conceived and the feelings of that time flooded back into her mind. She thought of telling Tiffany, but decided to keep the memory in her heart. 

Tiffany continued, "You know men, they just think all of this is going to fall into place like magic."

"They're probably right, I'm sure you will be able to pull this together in four months." Kelly added as she once again focused on what Tiffany was saying.

"Thanks, what kind of help are you?" Tiffany said in faux exasperation.

"I will help you with whatever you need. Have you decided where the wedding is going to be?"

"Yes, Boston."

"Boston, well that does make things a little more difficult, but you'll manage."

"My mother is going to drive me crazy, she's going to want this huge thing. I would prefer something a little quieter. I think she had given up on me, getting married, now she's going want to make it this big social event."

"Tiffany, it is your wedding? You can do whatever you want." Kelly pointed out.

"You don't know my mother? My sisters will be almost as bad. Maybe we should just elope." Tiffany said a little frustrated.

"I've met your mother, she seemed like a reasonable person, and your sisters are a lot of fun." Kelly tried to reassure her.

"Yes, under normal circumstances they are fine, but this isn't a normal circumstance."

"So you haven't actually told them yet?"

"No, you're the only person besides Kyle and myself that knows. We're planning on going over to his dad's tonight."

"I don't think that Steven will have a problem with it. From what Kyle has told me, Steven seems very fond of you. He might be a little disappointed that the wedding won't be here, but actually guys don't usually care as much about that kind of thing."

"Kyle seems to think, that his dad will be happy having the wedding somewhere else, he's been trying to keep a low profile since the whole thing with Theresa happened." Tiffany explained.

"I suppose all of that wasn't real good for his image. I'll admit I haven't really thought much about how all this affected Steven." Kelly replied.

"Oh Kelly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring all that up again."

"Tiffany, please don't worry about it, it's a fact that I've learned to deal with."

"I sometimes can't believe that Kyle is your son, I mean I've just known you for so long, and it's just hard to make the connection." Tiffany replied not quite being able to put her feelings into the right words.

"I can understand that, although it is weird for me as well. I thought of him every day of my life, but yet I couldn't let anyone know that. I'm glad that I don't have to pretend anymore. I made a mistake, but I'm glad that I've had some chance to make it better."

"He really is fond of you, I know it was hard for him at first, but I think that after being around you and talking with you, he understands your reasons for leaving."

"I am proud of him, even if I had nothing to do with the way he turned out. It almost makes me believe that I made the right decision all those years ago. I am looking forward to this wedding. Is there anything that you need me to do?"

"I'm sure there will be, but as of right now, I'm not sure about anything." Tiffany replied her mind going through the myriad of things that would have to be done. "Thanks Kel for the offer, but right now I'm going to have to get going. I'm supposed to be down at the office by 9:30 and I don't want to start any whispers of preferential treatment"

"I hope that after the wedding there will be preferential treatment." Kelly added slyly.

"Oh I'm banking on it." Tiffany laughingly replied as she got up to go.

"Keep me up to date on what's going on?" 

"I will, after all, I just have to walk across the street to do that." Tiffany said as she headed out the door.

Kelly had expected Kyle and Tiffany to get together, but was astonished at the relative swiftness. They had been inseparable since the end of Kelly's murder trial, and he had built her a house, but Kelly was still a little surprised that Tiffany had so easily relinquished her career and home back in Boston. Kelly was delighted at the pairing, and was looking forward to the wedding.

The next couple of months were filled with activity. Christmas had been both a time of conflicting emotions. Everyone had gathered together to participate in the holiday festivities and to celebrate Tiffany and Kyle's engagement, but Sabrina's close call with death subdued the time together.* It was hard to believe that the time for the wedding was fast approaching. About a month before the wedding Kelly received a call from Kyle asking to meet her for lunch. She figured it would be a time to discuss all the arrangements for the wedding and to make sure that everything on her part was taken care of.

Kelly walked into the small diner, and immediately saw Kyle sitting at a booth near the back. She headed towards him, but was surprised that he was there alone. Usually, when they met for lunch, Tiffany came along, but this was not the case today. He stood up and gave her a hug as she arrived at the table.

"So where's Tiffany?" Kelly asked hoping that nothing was wrong.

"She couldn't make it, she had to do some work down at the courthouse today." Kyle responded.

The waitress came over to the table, and they ordered their drinks, then Kelly picked up the menu and began to examine it. Kyle had already determined what he would have.

"So, what did you decide on?" Kelly asked trying keep the conversation going.

"I'm getting a turkey club," 

"That sounds pretty good, I think I'll go with that as well. So how are the wedding plans coming along. The last time I talked with Tiffany, she seemed to be getting things under control?"

"They're really going great, her mom has basically taken over, but not in a bad way. I know Tiffany thought that it was going to be nightmare, but her mom has really been super. I probably should have given them more time, but I really just want to be married to her. I could have run off to Las Vegas and been perfectly happy, but Tiffany deserved to have the best."

"I think she would have gotten that even if you had run off to Vegas." Kelly said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"You know what I mean, I just want to do so many things to make her happy, she's so bright, and clever, and much too good for me. I just remember seeing her in the courtroom for the first time, it was the only time I've ever been intimidated there. Usually, I've dealt with the other attorney before, or I could talk to people that had, but in her case I was just taken aback. I had expected this hard edged, cocky American trying to push her way into my territory, and I was gong to dismantle her. Then I see Tiffany, and she comes up to me, introduces herself, and is so pleasant, not to mention, beautiful. It was all just so strange for me." Kyle said recalling his first meeting with Tiffany.

"I was glad that she was there, she's been a good friend for such a long time. I can't believe that you two are actually less that a month away from being married."

"It doesn't seem like it will come quick enough for me." Kyle replied laughing.

The waitress returned and took their orders

"So anything else exciting happening that doesn't involve the wedding?" Kelly inquired.

Kyle was quiet for a moment, and then his expression turned sad. Kelly noticed the change in his demeanor instantly, and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know," Kyle responded. "Tiffany has blacked out twice in the past few weeks. I made her go to the doctor after the first time it happened, she had a CAT scan, and they did some other tests but everything came back fine. The first time that she came out of it, she was crying and very upset, but she wouldn't tell me why. The next time, she looked frightened, and I could tell that she was genuinely scared of something, but she refused to discuss it. I know that you've known her for a long time. Do you remember her going through anything like that before."

"I can't say that I do, Kyle. The doctors don't have any idea what it might be?"

"No not really, one suggested that it might just be stress from the wedding, but I was thinking of having her see a specialist when we're in Boston next week."

"Maybe it is just stress," Kelly tried sound reassuring.

"No, it wasn't so much the blackouts that worry me, I could accept that those might be stress related. It was just how she responded when she woke up. Something's bothering her, and she can't or won't tell me what it is. Would you try talking to her, maybe she would feel more comfortable telling someone she's known longer?"

"Sure, I'd talked to her, why don't you have her stop over tomorrow, it's Saturday, so she'll be off from work."

"There's only one slight problem, I promised her that I wouldn't mention this to anyone." He replied sheepishly.

"Gosh, you aren't even married and you're lying to her already. So how am I going to get Tiffany to talk about this, without letting on that you told me?" Kelly said thinking out loud.

"I don't really know, but Tiffany said you were very good at getting people to talk." Kyle replied encouragingly.

"I hope so, but if I have to, I'm going to have to fink on you. You're only being concerned for her well being, so she shouldn't be too angry that you told me, but I will only tell if nothing else seems to be working. I will give her a call tonight, you can think of some errand that you have to run so you won't be able to come over."

"Thank you so much for doing this, I've been going crazy trying to figure out what to do, I just wasn't sure how to handle it on my own."

"I haven't done anything yet, but don't worry too much, everything will turn out in the end," she said reassuringly.

Lunch arrived and they talked for a little while longer, Kyle glanced at his watched and realized that he was late for a meeting at the office.

"I've really got to go, I've got an important meeting to get back to."

"An important client?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes, Tiffany, I promised her that I would finally look at tuxes for the groomsmen. She's going to wonder where I've been."

"Tell her you stopped for lunch, and met a woman from your past."

"Sure, that'll get me in even more trouble," he said getting up from the table. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Let me know if you find out anything."

"I will, don't worry too much, O.K.?"

Kelly paid for the bill, and ran a few errands before heading home. When she arrived, Max, greeted her at the door with appropriate enthusiasm and a wagging tail. She headed to the kitchen, took off her coat and gave him a treat. Maud, hopped up on the counter, sitting attentively, by the empty bowl where her food usually went. 

"I don't know why I feed you, you're the most disagreeable animal I have ever met." Kelly said at she filled the cat's bowl with food. 

Kelly called Tiffany on her cell phone. She and Kyle were on there way home from work and Tiffany was pleased to inform Kelly that Kyle had finally chosen the style for the tuxes. She suggested that they go out for dinner that evening, but Kelly declined saying she had met a friend for lunch. She then asked Tiffany if she could stop by for a few minutes on Saturday. Tiffany said she could spare some time in the morning, and so they set a time for her to come over. 

Kelly made herself some tea, took a nice long bath, picked up the book she had been reading , and planned to settle in for a nice quiet evening. The only trouble was that she too, was worried about Tiffany. Kelly found herself unable to concentrate on her reading , she kept thinking back to the first she had met Tiffany, and how she had thought that the cleaning service girl was actually going to be her new partner. ** Tiffany was most welcome after Kelly realized what could have been. She missed working with Sabrina, but Tiffany was a willing and dependable addition to the team. Now twenty years had passed, and Tiffany was going to be her daughter-in-law. Little do one know how fate would play out in the end, Kelly thought. The next morning , Tiffany appeared right on time. 

"It sure is cold out there," Tiffany said as she stepped into Kelly's cottage. "I sometimes wish that I were out in sunny L.A. when it's this cold."

"I know what you mean, so why don't we have the wedding out there." Kelly replied.

"Don't you dare suggest that we change anything now." Tiffany threatened.

"Gee, it was only suggestions, Tif, come in and get something warm to drink. What would you like, I have coffee, hot chocolate, tea, all of which come in about ten different varieties? "

"I'll save you the trouble of listing them and go with the decaffeinated tea." 

"How did you know that I had decaffeinated tea?" Kelly inquired.

"You said you had ten varieties, I just assumed that one of them must be a decaffeinated variety." 

"It's early, sure you don't need the caffeine jolt?" Kelly questioned.

"No, I'm trying to cut back on caffeine, I've been keyed up enough without having anything.'"

"Why, I thought things for the wedding were pretty much set, now's the time to just sit back and enjoy it?"

"It isn't the wedding, I'm actually surprised at how easily that has gone."

"So what is it then?" Kelly asked without trying to sound as though she were prying.

"I don't know Kel, maybe I'm just getting cold feet." 

"You're having doubts about Kyle?" Kelly responded uneasily.

"No, that isn't it." Tiffany replied and then paused. "It's just that maybe I'm not right for him, maybe I shouldn't have rushed into this so quickly."

"What brought this on, you two seem very happy together, he adores you."

"I know, and I can't imagine being without him." Tiffany said a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Now let me see if I'm following this right, he loves you, you love him, wedding planning is going well, but you're unsure of whether or not you're the one for him. Is that correct?" Kelly said trying to lighten the situation.

"Yep, that's it exactly." Tiffany replied smiling.

"Tiffany there's something else bothering you, I can tell. You seem to be trying to justify something. You know if you tell someone it may actually help to clear things up."

"Kelly, I wish that I could tell someone else, you're totally right that it might make me feel better, but I just can't tell this to you. If things were different I could, but I just can't tell you." Tiffany emphasized.

"Tiffany, I've known you for over twenty years, I've trusted you with my life, and there's nothing that you could tell me that would change anything."

"Kelly, I don't want to hurt you, I wish that I could just run away from all this, but I can't."

"Tif, you can't do this. If you can't talk to me, you should really talk to Kyle."

"He wouldn't understand, he'd think I was overreacting or crazy, or both."

"You're not showing much confidence in him, he has a very forgiving nature as I can vouch for."

"Kelly do you remember my friend, Erica and how I could sense things about Madeline, her husband's first wife? Well, I've been having a premonition about Kyle that I can't seem to get out of my head." ***

"Tiffany, you're probably just nervous about getting married, and so your mind is relating it to any negative connotations that you may have had dealing with weddings." Kelly reasoned.

"See Kel, I told you, you're willing to dismiss it, and you were there when it happened with Erica."

"I'm sorry, you're right. Please Tiffany, go ahead, explain what you've been experiencing."

Tiffany looked away from Kelly and then began to speak slowly, choosing her words very carefully. "I've been having these terrible headaches for a few weeks. They come on very quickly, and leave fairly quickly, but they are very intense. I've even blacked out during two of them. While these headaches are going on, I keep seeing the same scene over and over again in my mind. I'm standing on a walkway looking down." Tiffany hesitated. " I'm sorry Kel, I can't go on." She said as she got up from the table and headed to the living room.

"Tiffany wait," Kelly called following her into the living room. Tiffany was fighting back tears, and Kelly was at a loss as to what to do.

"I just can't get the image out of my mind. I don't know what to do." Tiffany said choking back tears.

"Tell me what you see, I can't help you if I don't know what it is?" Kelly said trying to soothe her.

"You're there below, and I'm holding my gun on you, and you're kneeling beside Kyle, and there's a large bloodstain on his shirt, I can see you talking to him, but he's not responding. Then you look up at me and our eyes meet for a moment, and I know that he's dead, and you just put your head down and start to cry. Then I don't see anything else, I just feel this terrible ache. It's the worst thing that I've ever felt."

"Tiffany besides the time with Erica, and this time, have you ever seen or felt anything similar? Kelly asked her .

"Occasionally , I'll see fleeting images of things, but nothing that is so vivid and identical each time."

"Tiffany, in Erica's case, what you saw was a warning that actually ended up helping us, maybe that's what this is?" Kelly reasoned.

"If it is, then it's a warning that I should stay away from Kyle. I mean, I'm the one holding the gun ."

"Tiffany, I really think that this is tied to anxiety over the wedding, I can't foresee any situation where you would place Kyle in danger. Think about it; if the mere thought of something happening to him can hurt this much, how could you have anything to do with actually hurting him. I really think that you should talk to him about this, and then I think you should go ahead with your wedding . I believe that you two were destined to be together, so let things happen as they will. You know, love conquers all, and all that jazz." Kelly said reassuringly.

"I'm glad I told you, I feel better about things. I will try to tell Kyle, he should know what kind of loon he's marrying."

"You're not a loon, just relax and go be happy." Kelly said giving her a hug as they walked to the door. "Tell Kyle to call me, I haven't talked to him in awhile," Kelly said less than honestly.

"I will, and don't forget that next weekend we are going to Boston." Tiffany said as she opened the door and braced for the cold.

"Don't worry I'll check in on things," Kelly replied watching Tiffany scurry across the snow covered road.

Over the next few weeks, Kelly tried to pay closer attention to Tiffany. Tiffany had told Kyle about headaches and the vision associated with them. As the time for the wedding got closer, Tiffany found herself becoming more at peace with the situation. She had only had one more headache after she had spoken with Kelly and Kyle. Perhaps, she had been too stressed, now she was taking Kelly's advice and enjoying the preparations for her wedding. Since her friends and family were scattered all over the country, it was decided that her bridal shower would be held a couple of days before the wedding, that way everyone would only have to fly into Boston once. Steven was supplying one of his corporate jets to transport those from Prince Edward Island that were attending the wedding to Boston . They plane departed on the eleventh and everyone managed to get checked into their hotels without any hassles. Kelly had planned on meeting Jill Kris, and Brian at the airport, but she hated driving in Boston and decided they were better off with the cab drivers. After all, Kelly might have gotten on one of those circles and been trapped there for life.

Kelly had phoned down to the lobby to ask them to notify her when the Munroe and Jennings parties had arrived. It was hard to believe how quickly time went by, Brian and Kris had been married for over fifteen years and they had two great daughters, but Kelly could still remember the excited phone call that she had received from Kris after Brian had proposed. It had been a whirlwind courtship, and Kelly wasn't sure that it would work, but of all the married couples that she knew, Kris and Brian had always been one of the happiest.

The phone in her room rang, and the desk informed Kelly that Jill, Kris and Brian had arrived. Kelly hurried down to the desk and met them in the lobby.

"Hi Kel," Kris yelled enthusiastically as she saw Kelly coming towards them.

"Hey, it's so great to see you," Kelly said coming up and hugging each of them. "You guys look great."

"Thanks, so do you." Jill replied happily.

"I can't believe that Tiffany is actually getting married. I mean it all seems so quick. One night she just called me out of the blue and asked if I would be available to come to Boston in February. I wasn't exactly thrilled considering the weather, but then she asked if I would be in the wedding, and of course I couldn't say no to that." Kris recalled excitedly. 

"It's pretty amazing, I have to admit." Kelly replied.

"Gosh the way you three are talking, you would think Tiffany was some old hag on her last legs." Brian said mischievously.

"Well it's just." Kelly sputtered trying to reply to the comment.

"Just ignore him, Kel, he just likes to stir up trouble." Kris explained.

"I think I'll do just that." 

"Poor me always blamed for something I didn't do." Brian joked.

"Actually, Jill and Kris I have a question for you. Were you planning anything for this evening? I took the liberty of contacting Tiffany's sisters, and Erica and some of her other friends from college and asking them if they wanted to take Tiffany out on the town tonight. You know, sort of a bachelorette party but maybe not as seedy."

"Sure leave the husband all alone in the big city with nothing to do." Brian chimed in.

"I'll make it worth your while, if you don't complain too much, honey." Kris cajoled.

"In that case, I hope you ladies have a great time, and I will be happy to watch ESPN, and order room service." Brian said taking the small suitcase from Kris and rolling the other one behind him.

"Kris, he's something else, is he like that all the time." Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." 

"So where are we going?" Jill asked. 

"I left that up to Mary Beth, since she lives here. I thought she would know the best places to go. She said that she would take Tiffany over to their sister, Janet's house and pick her up and then meet here since most of the wedding party is staying here." Kelly explained. "It's about 4:00 right now," Kelly said glancing at her watch. "I told Mary Beth that I would have everyone ready by 7:00."

"Great that gives us plenty of time get settled and ready, we'll meet you down here at 7:00." Jill replied reviewing the plans.

"Perfect, do you need help with your suitcase," Kelly asked noticing that Jill was still saddled with two of them.

"Yeah, would you mind taking one Kel, since my little sister wasn't going to offer." Jill teased.

"No problem, what floor are you on?" Kelly asked as they entered the elevator.

"Ninth," Jill replied.

"Cool, you're on the same floor that I'm on, how about you Kris?" Kelly asked.

"I'm right above on the tenth floor."

"We'll see you around 7:00." Jill said as they exited the elevator.

"What's your room number?" Kelly asked.

"I'm in 924."

"You're right across the hall." Kelly said as they reached the door.

"Now I know where I can borrow some hairspray, should I run out."

"You mean the three cans you always travel with, won't be enough?" Kelly said mockingly.

"I don't know why I put up with this abuse from you," Jill replied grinning.

"Because you love me, Jill." Kelly said laughing.

"Goodbye, Kelly, I'll see you at 7:00." Jill said as she opened the door to her room.

Kelly decided to take a short nap, and then she would be ready for the evening. She fell asleep quickly, but was awakened shortly after, by the phone.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Hello Kel, did I wake you or something, you sound tired?" came Sabrina's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, kinda, I guess." Kelly replied still trying to focus on where she was. Where are you?

"I'm downstairs in the lobby," Sabrina replied. "I know I wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, but I was able to get an earlier flight, so here I am. The only trouble is, there is some wedding going on and the hotel is booked solid. I don't have a room for the night."

"That doesn't matter, my room has two beds, you can share with me if you like." Kelly offered.

"I don't know, Kel that's a tough choice." Sabrina replied.

"Well, why don't you at least come up and see the room."

"Sure, what can it hurt, I'll be up in a minute."

"Don't you want to know what room it is?" Kelly asked.

"No, I just called your room, I know what number it is."

"Right," Kelly replied. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kelly answered the knock at the door, and was happy to see Sabrina standing there, suitcases in tow.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she offered as she opened the door.

"Well, it's not exactly the penthouse, but I guess it will do." Sabrina replied haughtily. 

"I'm glad because otherwise it's the Econolodge down the street." Kelly pointed out.

"When you put it that way, how can I refuse your offer to stay."

"Bri, it's so good to see you. It seems like I haven't talked to you in ages, but it was only a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, a little of me goes a long way, I guess." Sabrina kidded. "So how exactly did you swing this, Kel?

I mean, after all, hooking up Tiffany with your son had to take some effort."

"You can believe whatever you like, but I didn't force this at all. They really just fell for each other on their own."

"How about you, fall for any one new or old or in between?"

"No, but what's that supposed to mean?"

"A little bird just hinted that there might be something in the works with you."

"Who?" Kelly asked annoyed. "Tell me who it was."

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you who hinted at it, but I can tell you with whom you were being paired."

"Yes, I would really like to know."

"You know, I could probably keep you going with this all night. It would drive you crazy, but I won't do that since you have so generously offered to let me share your room."

"All right, all right already, just tell me."

"Steven Griffith is the primary person mentioned, but I've also heard rumors about Sean Reilly."

"Tiffany told you this." Kelly replied.

"No, it wasn't Tiffany, so quit jumping to conclusions. Are any of them true?" 

"No, of course not, Sean is just a friend, and well I'm not sure what Steven is, but I'm certainly not seeing him. Who told you?" Kelly continued.

Sabrina just laughed, and said, "You did."

"I did," Kelly replied confused.

"Yes, the last three phone conversations we've had, were definitely peppered with references to both of those gentlemen."

"Sabrina, that's not fair, I only mentioned Steven because I've had to deal with him in regards to the wedding, and Sean, I just happened to mention." She replied without a legitimate reason.

"That's fine, Kel, it was just an innocent question, I didn't know it would bother you."

"Damn," Kelly said looking at her watch. "We've got to get going."

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked not following her train of thought.

"We're taking Tiffany out on the town tonight. I've got to call her sisters, and see how many cars we are going to need. Then I've got to get ready, and you'll have to get ready."

"When is all this supposed to take place?"

"I told everyone 7:00."

"Well, it's just after 5:30 now, I'll get ready, while you're figuring out the logistics, and then you can get ready afterwards. You have plenty of time." Sabrina said trying to calm her down.

Sabrina proved correct and everyone from the wedding party who was staying in the hotel was down in the lobby by 7:00. Janet and Mary Beth both drove, and pulled up in front of the hotel shortly after 7:00. Tiffany went into the lobby to round up everyone, and soon they were off on their odyssey. Their first stop was cute, little Italian restaurant near the Paul Revere statue in Little Italy. It had been a favorite of Tiffany's since she was a girl. They went through much wine, toasts were made, and stories told. Next they went to a bar that Tiffany hadn't been in since she was seventeen. 

Janet began to explain, "Mary Beth had taken Tif here because she knew the guy who checked i.d.'s. and he'd let her in even though she was under age. Tiffany had protested at first, but Mary Beth was planning on meeting a guy that our dad did not like, so she just went along with it for Mary Beth's sake. Mary Beth ended up meeting the guy and then went outside with him for a few minutes. Unfortunately, that particular night, the place got raided and Tiffany was taken back to the precinct. At least that's how I remember you telling it, Tif."

"She never told our parents that I was the one who took her there," Mary Beth added. "She took the blame."

"I didn't see how getting you in trouble was going to help my situation, and besides it was always something that I could hold over your head." Tiffany pointed out as she laughed at the memory.

"Wow Tif, we didn't know you were such a juvenile delinquent." Kris teased. 

As the group walked into the bar, the locals definitely took notice of the large group of attractive women. They found a couple of tables in the back and put them together. The waitress came by to take their orders, Janet and Mary Beth just ordered ginger ales since they were driving, Kelly and Sabrina both got scotch and sodas, Kris, Jill, and Erica got Margaritas, Tiffany got a martini, and the others ordered beers. Kelly also ordered shots of Jagermeister for everybody. Mary Beth and Janet protested, but Kelly said they could give theirs to someone else. 

"Do you really think that Kris, Tiffany, and Jill are going enjoy Jagermeister?" Sabrina whispered to her.

"I hope to hell not," Kelly replied. "I'm sure they'll hate it, but they are not going to get drunk on a couple of glasses of wine and some margaritas. Don't you remember how funny Kris is when she is drunk? And the thought of Tiffany slightly buzzed will be well worth the expense."

"You are evil, but I like you that way." Sabrina commented. 

"I have my moments," Kelly replied grinning wickedly. 

The waitress returned with the shots and beers in hand, "I'll be back with the rest of your drinks," she said after passing out the first tray. 

"What is this stuff, Kel," Kris asked. "It smells like cough medicine."

"And probably tastes worse." Kelly replied "Now just take the shot all at once, this in not a drink to savor slowly.

"To Tiffany and Kyle," Erica said lifting the glass.

"To Tiffany and Kyle," the rest replied in unison clanking glasses.

Kelly just sat back and watched with amusement as their faces twisted in unpleasant grimaces. All that is, except for Sabrina and oddly enough Kris. Now Kelly had expected that Sabrina knew what was coming, but Kris actually seemed to be unaffected by the liquor. 

"Kelly, that stuff is awful," Tiffany commented making a face.

"Really, I kind of liked it," Kris replied. "I'd like another."

"Here Kris, I'm driving," Mary Beth said, offering her the drink.

"Kris, how can you drink that stuff, I can still feel the burning sensation." Jill said looking doubtful at her sister.

Kris downed Mary Beth's shot, and smiled. "I like it, it kind of makes you feel all warm inside."

The waitress returned with the rest of the drinks and Kelly ordered another round of shots although she realized there would be fewer victims willing to drink them. Although Tiffany seemed to be holding up well, the shots were beginning to have their desired effect on Kris who downed two more. When the jukebox began to play the song, _I've Never Been to Me,_ Kris hopped up on her chair and began to sing. Everyone realized that they should probably get Kris down, but they were all laughing too hard. Finally, Sabrina said to Jill, "Can't you control you little sister?"

"I've never been able to up to this point, I don't know why tonight should be any different," she replied.

As the second verse began, Kelly and Jill tugged on Kris's shirt to get her down. As they did the whole bar booed them. "Let her sing," they yelled back.

"Oh my God, Jill they want her to sing," Kelly said shaking her head. "Go on Kris, your public wants to hear you."

Kris hopped back up on the chair and finished the song, which met with the applause of most of the men seated at the bar.

"I think it's time to move on," Sabrina said, "before we have to explain to Brian how Kris ended up with a recording contract."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Jill seconded. 

Kelly collected the money for the bill and she headed up to the counter as the others headed outside. As she paid the bill, one of the guys at the bar came up to her.

"So where are you and your friends going next, I really liked your friend who was singing."

"Sorry to break your heart, but she's married."

"Well, you know you're not that bad looking yourself, and I don't see any ring on your finger."

"Now I'm going to explain something to you, I don't enjoy coming in second to anyone let alone Kris. I will take into account the fact that you probably think professional wrestling is real, and that will allow me to explain to myself why you would be interested in Kris. However, and don't take this the wrong way, if I was single, which I am, I would invent a husband just so I wouldn't have to deal with toads like you."

"Hey, I'm not a toad," he said grabbing Kelly's arm. "I think you owe me an apology."

"I'm going to say this once, let go of my arm, or"

He stopped her in mid-sentence, "or what?" He replied smugly.

"Or this," Kelly said pulling back the fingers on his hand and forcing his arm behind his back and then taking his legs out from underneath him. "You should be glad, I'm in a good mood, or otherwise they'd be calling an ambulance for you." She said as she walked toward the exit.

"What took you so long," Tiffany asked as Kelly got in the car.

"I just had to break the bad news to one of Kris's fans that she was married. Sorry it took me so long."

"So guys, where are we off to now?" Tiffany asked a little cautiously.

"Rocky's Adult Entertainment Emporium." Mary Beth replied.

"No, Mary Beth, you promised we wouldn't go to one of those places." Tiffany moaned.

"I lied."

"No really, I don't want to do this."

"Oh Tif, it will be fun. Besides as your older sister, I have to help you through this right of passage from girlhood to womanhood."

"Mary Beth, I am forty-three years old, I think my birds and bees lecture was taken care of years ago."

"We'll just go in for a few minutes, then if you still don't want to stay we will leave."

When they arrived in the parking lot, they found the lot crowded with cars. As they were getting out of the car, Sabrina noticed that there were mostly guys going into the venue and she pointed this out to Mary Beth. 

"Oh, I probably should have told you this, the club is a ladies and a gentleman's club. One side is for the guys and the other is for the girls. The stage is one long one, and for the finale the guys and the girls mingle."

"How much do they mingle?" Kelly asked.

"Quite a bit, but nothing is removed completely, so it's mostly just dancing."

Janet's car pulled in, and everyone met at the entrance. As they walked in, the bouncer told them there was a $10.00 cover charge and that they were free to go into either room. They paid and headed to the right, which Mary Beth said was the ladies side. Kris was giggling over just about everything, and Jill was surprised to see so many men on the ladies side. She guessed that they were probably just gay, and so did not think any further about it. As they took their seats, the whole group began to have their doubts about this.

"Mary Beth, this was a bad idea," Tiffany said trying to get her attention.

"Tiffany you promised me one performer and then we'll go."

"Fine, it'll be one and out, got it."

A man came on stage and announced that the next act would be Rita, Roxie, and Ramona the Wolf triplets. The guys applauded, and Tiffany glared at her sister.

"I'm not staying for the Wolf triplets," Tiffany said between gritted teeth.

"I must have the wrong room, let's just get up and head over there."

The whole table got up and proceeded to the next room where Amber and Buffy were performing a most interesting acrobatic act.

"Mary Beth, there are no men here? Why did you bring us here?" Tiffany asked getting increasingly annoyed. 

"Maybe the guys are on at another time, let me go check with someone."

"She's really very impressive." Kelly noted as she watched Amber do things that she thought were physically impossible.

"I wonder what the triplets did?" Sabrina commented. 

"I don't know, but if my sister brought me to a strip club to watch women, I think she got the wrong birds and bees talk." Tiffany commented.

"Tif" Mary Beth asked sheepishly. "I talked to the bouncer and he said that the guy act was discarded because they didn't make as much money off of it."

"So Mary Beth, you did bring all my friends and me here watch naked women."

"Oh Tiffany, I'm so sorry, I honestly thought that, there were guys here."

"So what, guys or girls, what difference does it matter?" Kris yelled out.

"Oh no, it is definitely time to go, I really don't want to know any more details from Kris." Kelly said laughing.

As they headed to their cars they all began to laugh over Mary Beth's mistake.

"You know, Mary Beth, in a strange way, this was probably better than if there had been guys. I mean how many people can say that they were taken to see women strip for their bachelorette party."

It had truly been a memorable evening, at least for those who could still recall it. Kris woke up with a raging hangover, but for the most part some extra sleep was all that was needed to fight off the effects of the previous night. Today they were planning to meet over Tiffany's mom's house for the shower, and then the rest of the day would be a chance to rest before the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner the following day. The shower was fun, and Tiffany could now rest easily that all the elements for the wedding had been secured. As she went to sleep that night, she realized that tomorrow would be her last full day as a single woman, a thought that once would have bothered her, but now one which gave her comfort. She awoke to find herself strangely calm in spite of the fact that she still had much to do. She accomplished what she needed to, and now it was time to head over to the church, finalize the paperwork, and get the rehearsal finished. 

Kyle arrived at the church, and went off to find Tiffany. He saw her standing near the back of the church talking to a tall, burly fellow with mischievous face.

"Kyle, this is my brother, Mike, she said as he approached them. "I believe he's the only one you haven't met." 

"It's good to meet you Mike," Kyle replied shaking his hand. 

"I've heard a lot about you, Kyle. My sisters have kept me updated although not the sister that's marrying you. They tell me that you're a Canadian, and that you plan to live in Canada after the wedding." Mike asked directly.

"Actually, I have dual citizenship, my father is Canadian and my mother is an American. We do plan on living in Canada, but that was actually Tiffany's decision. I would have been happy to go anywhere that she wanted." Kyle responded as he looked over at Tiffany.

"You just make sure that you treat her right, you'll answer to me if you don't." Mike said only half jokingly.

"Mike, stop, I can take care of myself and could you just stop acting like a Neanderthal. Kyle's going to be my husband , and I would like to him to think that he's marrying into a family with some civility." Tiffany chastised.

"I just wanted to make sure that he realized how important you are to all of us." Mike replied trying to smooth things over.

"I can assure you that I realize how important she is, and I give you permission to do whatever you have to, if I should ever hurt her." Kyle responded.

"I just wanted to let you know that they are just about ready to begin , so they asked if I could start getting everyone into position." Steven said as he came up to the group.

"Yes, you heard the man, go get into you positions," Tiffany spoke up trying to get everyone's attention.

"Why are you still here?" She said looking annoyed at Mike.

"Because I'm supposed to be with you, remember, I'm walking you down the aisle tomorrow."

"Oh that's right, I forgot my big, strong brother was going to give me away," she said taunting him.

"All right, Tif, I get the point. I wasn't trying to come across that way."

"I forgot, it just came naturally to you."

"I apologize, is that good enough," he replied exasperated.

"Yes Mike, I accept your apology, I was just teasing you."

"I know Tiffany, I just hope this guy is good enough for you."

"You may not believe it now, but I think you will like him once you get to know him. He's a big Bruins fan."

Yeah, how about the Red Sox?" 

"I could lie to you about that, but no, actually he's a Blue Jays fan."

"We'll just have to wait and see then." Mike replied smiling. "Come on let's get this thing over with, I'm getting hungry."

The rehearsal went smoothly, as did the rehearsal dinner. Steven took the wedding party to Legal Seafood since both Tiffany and Kyle were lawyers. He thought it an inspired choice, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Although it was still early most people decided to call it a night, since there had already been so much activity the past couple of days. Kyle and Tiffany were no exceptions, they knew that they would be in for a big day tomorrow. Kyle went back with his dad, and Tiffany went with her sister. This would be their last night apart from each other. 

Tiffany had awoken early, although she didn't recall ever really getting to sleep. All the girls were scheduled to meet at Mary Beth's at 10:00 to get ready, then they would head to the church. Everyone arrived on time, and after much jockeying for mirror space, they were ready to go. They left for the church, and were surprised at the ease of the journey. Traffic had been relatively light, and they arrived just in time to see the cars from a funeral procession pulling away.

"I don't think that's a good omen." Tiffany noted from the back.

"Actually, I think it is." Kris piped in. "I seem to remember something from a comparative religions class that I took, that said a funeral on the same day as a wedding was good, because it got death out of the way."

"You just made that up." Tiffany replied.

"Yeah I did, was it that bad?" Kris said laughing.

"Yes, but I appreciate the effort." 

After the funeral had completely cleared, they went into the church and waited in the crying room. Janet had seen the guys arrive, but they were sent off to the sacristy. Tiffany checked all the last minute details about flowers, and the rings, and then finally could think of nothing else to check.

Tiffany stood nervously in the back. "I just wish that we could get this started."

"Would you relax, you'd think you were going to the gallows not your wedding." Kris commented.

"Tif's always been a little high strung," Mary Beth responded.

"Yes, if everything doesn't go just right, it will be a disaster," joked Janet.

"Now, remind me exactly why I chose you to be in my wedding." Tiffany responded to them.

"Well Tiffany, Janet and I really didn't have a choice, we're related to you" Mary Beth teased.

"And I just came for the free food," Kris added.

"At least now, I know who my true friends are." Tiffany replied laughing.

"Now that's better, enjoy the day , besides it's almost time for your big appearance." Kris said giving her a hug. 

Kelly came up to them and said, "I've been sent from the enemy camp, I mean the anxious groom, wanted me to see how things are going back here. By the looks of everything, I think it is safe to say that you are ready. Tiffany you really looking stunning."

"Thanks Kel,"

"You're welcome, now get everyone together, and I will go let the gentlemen know that they should get set."

The church was aglow with candlelight, only a few lights by the altar and a few scattered throughout the church were on. The sun was shining brightly through the stained glass windows, creating rainbows of light, dancing on the marble floors. It was just as Tiffany hoped it would be. Considering it was February in Boston, having bright sunshine was a lot to ask for, but Tiffany had gotten her wish. Tiffany's nieces, the flower girls each came out in dresses that were identical except for the colors. Amy the youngest was in pink, her older sister, Christine was in white, and their cousin, Lauren was in red. The colors of the petals they scattered matching their dresses. They were followed by Lauren's little brother, Zach, who was dressed in a tuxedo which mirrored the groom's. They all took their roles quite seriously, which made them all the more endearing. The groomsmen followed, with the bridesmaids. The gentlemen wearing black tuxedos with tails, and rose colored cummerbunds and ties. The ladies dressed in lacey rose colored dresses. Then Tiffany appeared in the back of the church, her brother Mike escorting her down the aisle. Her dress was an antique white with intricate patterns of flowers stitched into the garment. She smiled brightly as she walked down to meet Kyle. He had always known that Tiffany was a beautiful woman, but today she was more radiant than he had ever seen her. 

As the ceremony continued Kyle marveled at his good fortune. Fate had intervened in his predictable, everyday life, and gave him someone to share the rest of his life with. Someone who brought a sense of adventure and fun that he had so often neglected to see before she came. When it came for them to take their vows the priest began to speak asking all the traditional questions. They had thought of writing their own vows but had decided to stick with traditional ones, because they expressed the commitment they were both making to one another. As Kyle responded to the priest, tears welled up in his eyes. He was not usually so emotional, but today as he looked at Tiffany and heard the words of the priest, he was so choked up that he could hardly speak the words, "I do." When it came for Tiffany's turn, she couldn't help but grin foolishly as she thought about how sentimental Kyle was, and her, "I do," was made with a most blissful heart. 

After the priest presented the new couple to the congregation, the church erupted in applause. As they made their way out of the church, they were rained upon by handfuls of rice. The limo was properly decorated and now they would spend the afternoon being tortured by the photographer, who never seemed to be pleased with any pose.

The reception followed the typical patterns that so many weddings did. There was a reception line, and both Kyle and Tiffany were baffled by guests that neither could recall. Then Kyle's dad or Tiffany's mom would introduce them to someone they played bridge with, or some other equally vital person that had been asked to the wedding. The happy couple was soon beginning to think that their smiles would be frozen to their faces, much like the Joker from Batman. In any event, they were enjoying seeing old friends, and were happy to see everyone enjoying themselves.

Dinner was well taken care of by the efficient staff, although Kyle and Tiffany both found it difficult to eat, as the glasses clanged regularly for them to kiss. As the dinner dishes were swept away, it was now time for their first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen the song, _The Story of my Life_, because it summed up all that they felt for one another. For the brief few minutes of the song, Kyle and Tiffany were lost in each other, no one else seemed to be there. As the song ended, he pulled her close to him, and kissed her tenderly. They smiled at one another and they slowly pulled away from one another as the d.j. began another song. Tiffany then went and dance with Steven, as Kyle danced with Tiffany's mom. Eventually, the wedding party joined in and soon much of the room was up dancing. 

Kelly had managed to secure a corner table where she could watch the proceedings without participating all that much. She and Sabrina were content to catch up on what had been going on over the past couple of weeks. Then Sabrina noticed Steven heading towards them.

"I think you have a dance partner on the way." Sabrina said as she looked over Kelly's shoulder.

"Who?" Kelly replied, hoping that it wasn't some troll.

"Father of the groom," Sabrina replied smiling.

"No, please tell me it isn't him." Kelly begged. "Maybe he wants to dance with you."

"Good try Kel, but he's not coming over here for me."

"Good evening, ladies," Steven said as he came up to the table.

"Hello Steven," Sabrina replied. "It certainly has been a beautiful wedding," she added.

"Yes, I've been very impressed with the way my son and his new wife have organized everything. It's my opinion that when things have run as well as this, it is because of a lot of planning and hard work beforehand."

As the strains of _Unchained Melody _began to play, Steven turned and looked at Kelly.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, but this song belongs only to Kelly, that is if she's willing to dance with me.'

Kelly said nothing but she stood up and took his hand. A slight smile crossed his face as they reached the dance floor.

"You had this planned all along," she said finally breaking her silence.

"I wanted to dance with you, and this was our song, so if requesting a song is a crime then I am guilty."

"You were always so quixotic, and you were never at a loss for something romantic to say."

"I meant all those things I told you back then. They weren't lies, and I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Steven, I know that you are a decent and honest man, otherwise how could Kyle have turned out so well."

"Kelly, do you ever wonder if we should have been having this dance twenty eight years ago?"

"Not any more Steven, for years I never gave up hope that you would come looking for me, and tell me what a terrible mistake we had made. But you know, it never happened, and eventually I gave up on that dream and I chose new ones for myself.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go looking for you. I thought about you so often, and as Kyle grew older, I could see you in his smile. He really embodied your spirit and determination. I think that was the hardest thing for Theresa to deal with. She wasn't always as bitter as she turned out. Perhaps if I had made different choices, I could have avoided so much pain for everyone."

"Steven, we both made mistakes, but they were made and that's just the facts. Do I wish that I had been your wife, and had the chance to raise Kyle; part of me does. However, it is like so many other dreams that I've had that didn't come true. I'm glad I've gotten the chance to see my son, and to see him happy, but I'm also content with the life I've lived to this point."

"So I don't get to have a second chance?" He asked quietly.

"Even now, there are times that I long to love you. I never found anyone that I loved quite as dearly as you, and yet as much as I might want give in to my feelings, I just can't. I lost everything because I loved you so much. I just can't do that again."

"I wish that it could be different, I wish that I could make it up to you." He said sincerely.

"Me too." Kelly said softly, pulling away from him as the music ended.

As she headed towards the table, she could see that Jill, Kris and Brian were all engaged in vibrant chatter, and not wanting to be a wet blanket, she decided to head outside to get some fresh air. It was a chilly night, but actually not too bad for mid February in Boston. The air was crisp, and it helped to clear her mind. She was angry with herself for revealing to Steven that she still had feelings for him, but she was more alarmed that she had actually allowed herself to feel affection for him. She took a few deep breaths, and regained her composure. She was just about to go back in when Sean came up to her.

"Hi Kel, isn't it a little cold out here for you?"

"Yes, it is Sean, I was just about to go back inside."

"Oh that's good, I was just looking for you, to see if you wanted to dance, and then I saw you come outside. It seemed a little odd to me because of the cold so I thought I'd check on you. Is everything O.K.?"

"Yes, of course, what a great wedding, and Tiffany's family really outdid themselves on the reception." Kelly said more chipper than she was actually feeling. 

"I've enjoyed it myself, this is the first time in my life I've really felt comfortable with a group of people. You're all so important to me, that it's hard to believe that we really haven't known each other for that long."

"Sean, you never can tell where a friendship may develop, that's why you have to take every opportunity to foster them when they do appear. Come on let's get back inside, I'm freezing." She said taking his arm.

Kris and Brian were out on the dance floor, and Jill and one of Kyle's associates were dancing. Jill still enjoyed flirting and all the better if it was with a younger man. Sabrina had returned to the table, with one of Tiffany's uncles practically attached. She did not look pleased and seemed to be searching for some means of escape.

"Sean, could you excuse me for just a minute, I think Sabrina needs my help." Kelly said noticing the situation.

"Sure, just as long as I get the next dance." Sean replied.

"I promise, it should only take a minute or two."

Kelly headed over to the table where Sabrina was seated with the inebriated, old man.

"Sabrina, how are you doing?" Kelly said as she walked up to the table.

"I'm great, Kel, how about you?" Sabrina replied sarcastically.

"You know I was just talking to Jill and she reminded me of that case we worked on, you know the one with the transvestite cannibal." Kelly said trying not to laugh.

"No, I have no idea what you are," Sabrina paused. "Oh yeah that cannibal case." Sabrina replied sensing that Kelly was trying to rid her of her unwanted guest.

"You see," Kelly said turning to Tiffany's uncle. "Sabrina was dating this very handsome and wealthy man for over two months, until one day she sees him walking down Santa Monica Boulevard dressed as a woman. Now the only reason she even knew it was him, was because she recognized her sweater. He had stolen her sweater. Why is it, when anyone borrows your clothes, it is always your favorite sweater and then they never give it back?" Kelly continued as the old man's eyes kept getting larger as the story went on. "Anyway, Sabrina was so upset because now he had stretched out her sweater and it would never fit right again. So she followed him back to his apartment, and when she confronted him, he confessed that he was a cannibal. Can you believe that, she dated this guy for two months and never knew that he was a transvestite or a cannibal? It's just a good thing that he had never invited her over for dinner."

The old man just sat there speechless, his head swirling, wondering if he was hallucinating or if what he was hearing was really true. He decided that he really didn't want to hear anymore and so he excused himself and left the table.

"A transvestite cannibal?" Sabrina said shaking her head.

"It worked, didn't it, he's gone." Kelly replied smiling.

"You could have come up with something a little less bizarre, couldn't you?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sorry it was short notice. If you don't like my methods, I'll just leave you to fend for yourself against the drunken uncles."

"No, that's O.K., I'm grateful for your assistance, but I think someone's waiting for you"

Kelly turned to look around and saw Sean waiting patiently by the bar, but definitely focused on her.

"I promised him the next dance." Kelly said explaining the situation to Sabrina.

"Well then you should go keep your promise."

"Are you sure you'll be able to take care of yourself if I go?" 

"Oh I'm a big girl, I think I can handle myself should the need arise."

"All right then," Kelly said as she got up and headed over to Sean.

She walked over to Sean and he smiled broadly when she reached him. They headed out onto the dance floor, but the song was just finishing up. 

"Rats," Kelly said as the song wound down. "I really do a mean Y.M.C.A." She said laughing.

"Well, I'm glad that it's over." Sean replied, "I've always had trouble with spelling songs."

"I see, and what other spelling songs are there?" Kelly inquired.

"Oh you know things like, Bingo."

Kelly just shook her head and smiled at him. "I thought you wanted to dance," she said taking his hand as the next song began. They danced the next three songs together and she was surprised at how effortlessly they seemed to flow in step. When they finally returned to the table, Jill and Kris were laughing about the best man's proposal of marriage to Jill even though they had only met that night.

"Did you accept?" Kelly asked as she joined the conversation.

"No, of course not, he won't even remember he asked tomorrow. He is really drunk." Jill replied. 

"Where'd Sabrina go," Kelly said not seeing her in the room.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, she's right over there, dancing with Kyle." Kris pointed out.

"I'll have you know that I've only had a single glass of wine, so my lack of perception is not because of alcohol but probably just old age." Kelly countered.

"Jill, would you like to dance." Sean inquired.

"As long as you don't ask me to marry you." She said smiling.

"I promise, at least not during the first dance." Sean countered. 

"How about you, Kelly," Brian asked. "Would you care to dance?"

"I think I'll sit this one out, but save a space for me later."

"Suit yourself, I guess I will just have to go out there with the old ball and chain again."

"Ah, isn't he romantic?" Kris said as she kissed him on the cheek, and they got up to dance.

Sabrina and Kyle walked over towards the table, Kyle getting stopped along the way to be congratulated by a cluster of old women.

"Kelly, not only is he handsome, he is a great dancer." Sabrina said as they came up to the table.

"I thought that I would never find you without a partner." Kyle said after making his way through the crowd. "I thought Reilly was going to monopolize all your time tonight."

"Sean was just being kind. He didn't want me to be alone all night."

"Believe whatever you like, but now that you are free, would mind dancing with the groom? You know I don't think you are allowed to refuse to dance with the groom."

"In that case, I guess I will, since it's an offer that I can't refuse." She said taking his hand.

"You know this is the best night of my life," he said as they made it to the dance floor.

"I should hope so," Kelly replied.

"No, I don't mean just getting married, obviously I'm incredibly lucky in that area, but I'm just so unbelievably happy. I'm not sure I thought I would ever settle down, or that when I did, I would be so pleased."

"Kyle, you are lucky to have Tiffany. I know that you will make a great couple."

"It isn't only Tiffany, it's having you back in my life. I mean it just makes things more complete because you are here."

"I'm so happy for you, and I'm so pleased to be here. When I think of how much I missed, I can't imagine ever going back to the time when I wasn't a part of your life."

"That's good, because now you are a part of it for good. I've got things the way I've always wished they could be, and I'm not going to let that change." He said smiling at her. "Do you remember the little patch of woods near the park entrance back home. Dad and I would often go cross-country skiing there?"

"Of course I do, that's the place where I found that little white dog. It was the cutest thing, just romping around in the snow. I couldn't believe that it didn't seem to have a home and so I took it with me. I couldn't keep it on campus, so your father eventually took him, when we couldn't find the owner. I named him, Flurry, because he was a flurry of activity, and because we found him in the snow." She recalled the moment fondly.

"I'm glad that was real."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Well, when I was growing up, I asked dad where he had gotten Flurry, and he said that my mother had found her. I had always loved that dog, but now it seemed almost like a gift from my mother. I had her for almost sixteen years. I thought of her again, when we were visiting Tiffany's sister, and she had a dog that looked very much like Flurry. It made me wonder, whether the story my dad told me was true. I'm glad that it was."

"I was only with your dad for a short time, but in spite of the difficulties, there were many good moments as well. I know that he's incredibly proud of you, and very pleased for you tonight."

"He won't be when some of the bills for this thing come rolling in." Kyle said laughing.

"I don't think he'll be that upset, he can spare the money."

"No I guess not, but will you excuse me, I have to go cut in on Sean who seems to be with every woman I want to dance with."

"Yes, you better be careful, Tiffany just might change her mind." Kelly kidded.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said as he walked towards Tiffany.

It was now nearly midnight, and the vast majority of guests had already begun their journeys home. Sabrina, Kelly, Kris and Jill reminisced about their many adventures. Tiffany's sisters had already left since the kids were getting tired and cranky. The groomsmen were keeping the bartender busy, but even they were beginning to notice that it was time to wind thing down. Tiffany and Kyle stopped by Kelly's table to chat for a few minutes before they made their way to their hotel suite. This night would long be remembered by those in attendance as one of fun, friends, and family. It had truly been a joyous time. As the clock, turned to a new day, everyone decided to head to their respective rooms. As they were making their way to the hotel lobby, Kelly stayed back and caught Kyle for just a moment, as Tiffany finished saying her goodbyes to her uncles and mom.

"Take good care of her," she said to him.

"I will, you know that."

"Enjoy this Kyle, life only gives us these moments fleetingly." Kelly spoke earnestly

"I know, I will do my best to enjoy it fully. I want to spend every moment of my life with her."

"Are you talking about me." Tiffany said coming up to the two of them.

"I was just telling my son to treat you right."

"Kelly, no one has ever treated me better."

"I just wanted to make sure, I'm just so happy for the both of you," she said as she hugged Tiffany and then Kyle.

"Thanks for all you did, Kel. We wouldn't have made it to this point without you." Tiffany replied.

"I guess that's true, one of you wouldn't have made it into life without me," she said laughing softly. "And with that comment I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight, you two and best wishes."

"Goodnight , Kelly" 

"Goodnight, mom." Kyle said calling her mom for the first time in his life.

Kelly noted the significance and smiled warmly back at him, and then turned and headed for the lobby.

"I'm glad we decided to stay at the hotel tonight." Tiffany commented.

"Oh me too, staying with your sister just would have killed all the romance." Kyle joked.

"No, I mean instead of flying out right away tomorrow for the honeymoon, I'm glad that we'll have a couple of days, just to relax and do nothing."

"Mrs. Griffith, you are greatly mistaken, I definitely have some plans to do something over the next few days."

"I meant besides that."

"Good, I was just making sure," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

As the elevator doors opened, they stepped out into a lavishly decorated corridor, and headed to the only door on the floor.

"The view is exquisite," Tiffany said as she gazed out the large windows revealing the harbor to one side, and the tall buildings of downtown on the other. 

"Yes, but come see the sights in here," Kyle said pointing the way into the suite.

"This is great," Tiffany replied properly awed. "How much is this going to set us back?"

"You are not to be concerned with such things." Kyle replied. "I plan on getting married only once, and my bride is entitled to the best, besides my dad is springing for it, so we don't need to worry."

"In that case, I think I will enjoy it even more." Tiffany replied as she walked around the spacious room.

"I'm glad that you are pleased, that's really all I want." He said taking her in his arms.

"How couldn't I be, you are the kindest, most charming man I have ever known."

"And you are my every wish and desire, come true."

"Why don't you get us a couple of glasses of that champagne, and I will go change into something a little less confining than this dress, and I will meet you over there in a few minutes." Tiffany said nodding toward the bed.

"Sounds great, don't be too long."

Tiffany headed off to change, and Kyle went over to the champagne. He poured them both a glass, then he loosened his tie, and removed his suit coat, shoes and socks. He set the glasses down on the nightstand, and pulled back the covers on the bed. Then he got in and lay down waiting for his bride. When Tiffany returned, she found her groom, whom only a few minutes before had been quite amorous, now sound asleep. She looked at how content he seemed and decided not to wake him. She went around and turned out the lights, then came to the bed, took a sip of champagne, and got into bed beside her husband. She kissed him on the cheek and put her arms around him. There she drifted off into a satisfied sleep, knowing that this was only the beginning of the happiness they would share.

*Reference to story _Full Circle_

**Reference to Love Boat Angels

*** Reference to Of Ghosts and Angels


End file.
